


Fairly Local

by myheartismyarmor



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tyler, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Rough Sex, Top Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartismyarmor/pseuds/myheartismyarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Josh first moved to Columbus, Ohio he wasn't sure what to expect on his first day of high school, certainly not an attractive boy who showed him to his class on the first day of school. He hoped to start a friendship with Tyler, the attractive boy, but a crush blossomed between them. Both unaware the strong feelings for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've been around

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic. Feel free to comment and leave kudos! Please enjoy! I'm sorry it's so short.

"Josh!" his mother called. "I'm coming" he replied. He looked at his alarm clock, 7:48' "I'm going to be late" he thought. "Shit" he said under his breath, hoping no one would hear him curse, even if he was alone He didn't want to be late to school on his first day. He rummaged through the boxes in his room, trying to find a decent shirt and his favorite black skinny jeans. He found the box that held his shirts, he grabbed the first one he saw, a regular navy blue t-shirt, he found his skinny jeans with enough time to eat a quick breakfast. On the way to school he passed multiple kids walking, but he really only noticed one. The boy was wearing the same outfit as him. He looked at his face for only a second and surprisingly the boy made eye contact. Josh quickly looked away. "He's pretty cute" he said, not yet realizing he had said that aloud. "What was that hon?" his mother asked. "What" he replied. "Shit, I need to shut my mouth" he thought. Arriving at school, he managed to find his way to the main office to get his schedule. "Do you need any help getting to your classes?" asked the secretary. "No thank you, I think I can find them on my own" he lied. He had no idea where any of these classrooms were, but he felt silly accepting her help. As he walked into the hallway it was completely deserted, "Great, I'm already late for class" he thought. As he wandered the halls, he regretted not accepting the help offered. "Hey, do you need help", Josh turned around to see the boy from earlier this morning. "Y-yeah, thanks" he stuttered. "No problem, my name's Tyler Joseph" he said, a little too happily. He didn't know why he was so happy to see the boy from this morning. He thought the boy was cute and once he saw him in the halls and confused, he jumped at the opportunity to talk to him. "Josh Dun, nice to meet you", he replied. He was hoping to see the boy, and here he was face to face with him. Following the boy, he was slightly behind him giving him a chance to peek at him. "He has got a great ass" he thought, "Woah, calm down. You hardly know him". "Here we are" Tyler said, a little sad to part with the Josh. "Hey, maybe we can trade numbers, so I can show you around town sometime" "Yeah, that would be great". After exchanging numbers, Josh headed into his first class. After introducing himself he sat down in an empty seat near the window. Not paying attention to the slideshow presentation, all he could think about was the way Tyler smiled at him and just Tyler in general. "Great first day so far" he mumbled. It was going to be an amazing school year, he could almost feel it. Replaying Tyler's smile over and over again in his head, well he couldn't help but smile himself.


	2. I've seen the streets you're walking down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler makes a move on Josh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Fell free to leave comments and kudos!

It was almost lunchtime but Josh couldn’t seem to get Tyler off his mind. A few minutes later the bell signaling class over and the beginning of lunch rang. He managed to find his locker and get to the cafeteria. After he grabbed his lunch, he faced a new problem. Finding somewhere to sit, he couldn’t see Tyler from scanning the room. He felt a hand on his shoulder, startling him. He managed to catch himself before he dropped his lunch.  
“Sorry”  
He recognized the voice, Tyler. He turned around to see a smiling Tyler.  
“Come on, I know a place to sit. You’ll get to meet my friends”  
“Okay, great. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to sit alone”  
“I would never let you sit alone, Jishwa”  
“Jishwa?”  
“Yeah, now you have to make up a nickname for me”  
“Umm…how about Ty, I’m not very good with nicknames”  
“Yeah, perfect”  
Tyler led Josh to a table near the back of the room. Josh could tell from where they were going to sit that Tyler’s friends weren’t very popular. Tyler led Josh to a table with seven rowdy kids. There were four girls and three guys.  
“Guys, this is Jishwa. Jishwa, this is Jenna, Debby, Ashley, Hayley, Patrick, Brendon, and Pete”. Josh noticed that almost all the kids were couples, or at least looked like couples, except for the kid Tyler said was Pete.  
Almost as if Tyler was reading Josh’s mind he said “Jenna and Debby are dating, Ashley and Hayley are a couple, Brendon and Patrick are together.”  
“What about you and Pete?”  
“I’m looking for a boyfriend, and well Pete is as single as they come”  
“Good to know” he teased  
“Jishwa?” Jenna asked  
“His name is Josh, but he’s Jishwa from now on" Tyler explained  
After a few minutes of joking around, Tyler said “I’m going to show Josh around school, you know help him out.”  
After throwing away their trash, Tyler grabbed Josh’s hand and led him around the corner into a janitor’s closet.  
“Hey, what are we do-”  
Tyler silenced him with a kiss. After a few seconds Tyler pulled back, but Josh grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer. After a few minutes or so Josh pulled back surprised at himself for stopping the kiss, but he did need to breath.  
“I had to make a move on you before anyone could’ve”  
“Well, you succeeded” he chuckled  
“I like you, Josh. I was hoping if it wasn’t too forward of me, if I could ask you out on a date”  
“I would love to go on a date with you” Josh was relieved he didn’t have to make the first move.  
“I’ll pick you up at 7”  
“Perfect”  
School couldn’t go by fast enough for Josh; he was too excited for his date.  
“Have a good day?” Josh’s mom asked. She could tell he was excited.  
“I met a cute boy, we are going on a date tonight” he said shyly  
“Well I…uh well have fun, use protection”  
“Mooooomm”  
“I know how kids are these days, if you’re going to have sex at least use protection”  
“Okay, okay” he laughed  
After spending at least two hours on his outfit, Josh was waiting nervously by the door. What his mom said had made him even more nervous, even though she was offering advice. “Use protection.” Would Tyler make that kind of move on him? He didn’t seem like the type of guy. He decided he was worried about nothing but still brought along a condom, even if he thought nothing would happen. Better to be safe than sorry.  
Tyler was standing outside the door of the address Josh texted him. He knocked on the door the second it was 7:00. To his surprise the door swung open just as he finished knocking. Tyler smiled when he saw Josh. “God, he looks handsome” he thought  
“You look amazing, Josh”  
“Well, you don’t look to bad yourself” Josh teased  
“I know I spent hours getting ready.” Oh, why would he say that he didn’t want to sound desperate. Though would be an understatement. The second he got home he called Hayley for advice on what to wear, what to say, how to act but the second he saw Josh all the coaching went away. He didn’t seem care about the advice he wanted Josh to know him, not the coached version. He knew with Josh nothing would matter  
“I spent a while on my outfit too, but you look even better than I do.” Tyler blushed at the comment. He couldn’t help but think that Josh would be his future boyfriend; he just knew it would happen. Josh had been thinking the same about Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be slowly introducing backstories of the characters over the course of the next few chapters. Sorry if that kiss felt rushed. Please comment and enjoy!


	3. Good People Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Tyler go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

Josh and Tyler walked to Tyler’s car, Tyler opened the door for Josh.  
“Thank you” Josh said  
“No problem”   
The drive to the restaurant was quiet, they listened to the radio and make small talk. “Where are we going?” Josh asks. “You’ll see when we get there” Tyler teases. A few minutes later they pull up to a diner. “It looks kinda old and worn down, but I’ve been coming here ever since I was a kid” Tyler says. Josh looks closely at the diner, it does look a bit worn down but also friendly and comfortable. Walking in they sit down at a table by the windows.   
“Hello there my name is Joanne and I will be your server today, can I get you two started with drinks?”  
“I’ll take a red bull” Tyler said.  
“Me too” Josh added.   
“I’ll get that for you too and be back to take your order” the waitress replied  
“Ok, thank you” Tyler said.  
After getting their drinks and ordering, the boys sit in silence.  
“Tell me about your friends” Josh asks, trying to start a conversation as to not be awkward  
“Well uh okay, Ashley and Hayley are an amazing couple, they have always been there for me when I need them, they can get a little wild but they are great people. Jenna and Debby are the nicest people I have ever met, they make a beautiful couple. I actually dated Jenna during the time period I was questioning my sexuality, but we both turned out not straight. I’ve known Pete, Patrick, and Brendon my entire life we were best friends growing up. Sometimes they can be inappropriate but they really are good people”  
“What about you Jishwa, tell me about your life growing up”  
“I was a quiet kid, I didn’t have many friends but the friends I did have were great people. My family was really accepting of me when I came out. I have three siblings Ashley, Abbie, and Jordan.” Just then the waitress came to their table with their food. 

A couple hours later at Josh’s front door  
“Thanks Tyler, I had a really good time tonight”  
“I had a really good time tonight too”  
“Sorry you had to pay”  
”I wanted to Jishwa, it’s fine”  
“No really, here let me pay you back” Josh reached for his wallet in his back pocket, he had the wallet in hand but didn’t notice the condom that had fallen on the ground. Tyler reached for it while Josh was grabbing cash from his wallet.   
“Well aren’t we prepared” Tyler teased  
“I-I uh, I ju-“ Tyler silenced him with a kiss.  
“Maybe next time we can put it to good use” Tyler whispered in Josh’s ear. With that said Tyler turned around and walked away. Josh could do nothing but stand there stunned. He finally got the sense to go inside. He hurried to his room so none of his family members could see his bright red face. Laying in bed he couldn’t fall asleep but think about what Tyler had said. Was he joking? Did he want him to just be joking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! Hope you liked it!


	4. Starting over

Hi guys, I'm so sorry about not updating in months Im horrible, but I have news. I am going to start this fanfic over. I wrote this fic without editing and with no plot in my mind. I will be keeping this one up, but I am going to make a new fanfic, same ideas and beginning with editing and all that good stuff so keep an eye out for that. It should be coming out soon and I'll update this fic with the name of the new fic.


	5. Chapter 5

So I've decided to completely rewrite the story, I'll be keeping the school theme going but I'd like to have a plot in mind and better writing style which I'm just not feeling with the current story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've posted this chapter on both versions of Fairly Local:)


End file.
